The Creed and Enlightenment
by Supercool10
Summary: The Brotherhood was predominantly symbolize as peace, unity, and companionship. But that change when the Brothers themselves are suspicious of each other and condemn those who have done wrong to save the innocence. The separation of Assassins and the group who call themselves Shinobi. Might change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yah! My first crossover in this site! This is just to get my head straight so I might or might not continue this story, but who knows...**

 **So my idea of Crossing over Assassin's Creed and Naruto. This will be mostly be base during the Renaissance reason being I like the Renaissance Assassin's Creed the best considering that you don't get shot as often as the newer games.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

 **1489 A.D. Venice, Italy**

Ezio Auditore da Firenze stared at the young man with a mop of blond hair in front of him. This man was wearing the standard Assassin clothing of the hooded clothing and expensive flexible fabric with leather that the Assassin Brotherhood used thought a different variety. Unlike the Brotherhood's clothing the man wore a darker version with a black leather jacket over his tunic and robes that was black at the outside and red at the inside. The man wore tight leather pants and black heavy combat boots that were flexible for climbing and durable for running distances. Next to the man was a rack sack pack that was filled with cloth and other necessities for a journey for at least a week. The man was covered in light to medium armor that gave a implication that he was ready for any weapon thrown at him. In addition to the armor was a short sword to his left hip and possibly other hidden weapon that Ezio could not see.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" the man looked at Ezio.

"Why did you betray the Brotherhood?"

"I didn't betray the Brotherhood, Ezio. It betrayed me."

"You know the risk of tacking such mission and yo..." Ezio said.

"BUT THAT"S NOT WHAT THE BROTHERHOOD WAS ABOUT!" the man shouted, cutting Ezio off.

"..."

"The Brotherhood doesn't kill the innocent and betray our friends because they were protecting the one they loved and the ones that we cherished. The Brotherhood teach us as the first rule to I quote, 'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.' We went against that!"

"Yes, but the Brotherhood also states that. 'Never compromise the Brotherhood.' And you know he compromise it when he committed that crime!" Ezio spoke back in a harsh tone.

"So you're stating that this rule was better and that killing our friend was worth it." The man said.

"..."

"I see."

This left the two men in silent. One with no emotional change and the other ranging from rage and betray of the Brotherhood.

"What are you doing now?"

"I am quitting the Brotherhood." the man said.

"If you must then I will have to co..."

"I may be leaving the Brotherhood, Ezio. But I am not a traitor to the cause." The man said.

"Then what are going to do then?" Ezio asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out my friend," the dark clothed man said.

The man then took the pack that he had put the remaining clothes he had and prepared to leave the Brotherhood once and for all. He will remember the place he was trained and his brothers in arms. He started to leave when the man was stop.

"Naruto, think about this. Are you really willing to leave the Brotherhood because of this petty argument that the mentors and Master Assassins committed against one of our brothers?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know my Motto Ezio."

"Yes."

"Those who break the rules are trash..." Naruto said.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Ezio finished with a sigh.

"Will I see you again my friend."

"That's a maybe?" Naruto smirked.

"Why a maybe?" Ezio said confused.

"That's if you actually find me Ezio."

With that Naruto left the scowling man. It was a proven fact that Naruto was better than Ezio on infiltration, heck it was rumored that he could be the Italian Mentor on the perfect assassin if the man beat La Volpe in the game of espionage.

"Good-Bye my friend." Ezio said.

"You too. Try to stay in the realm of the live longer Ezio, Okay?"

"Sure, as long as you don't get killed first."

* * *

 **1499 Nice, France.**

Waking up in his new home in Nice or Niza as the Italians called it was Naruto. It had been a decade since he left the Italian Assassin Brotherhood. Now after leaving his former post, Naruto establish his base in Nice a port town near France as a strategic point of creating a Brotherhood similar to the Assassin, but had components of the Templar Order. He believes in the idea of a powerful, but just rule.

"Maestro Naruto the Council has asked for your presence, Sire." A maid said through the lock door of his room.

Shifting a bit, Naruto spoke up, "Alright tell the Council that I will be joining. In a short while."

Ever since he left the Brotherhood, he had gained quite a bit of support who also viewed that the Brotherhood was wrong in their acts against Marcus Prudente who was married to his former Templar wife. They called the Brotherhood a hypocrite when they killed the family and their child for the deeds of the mothers. Meanwhile Marcus was dead after being stabbed by his brothers when word got out about his marriage.

With his popularity in the Brotherhood and allies throughout Italy, Naruto manage to conquer Nice, and the surrounding lands from French and the Italian duke of Savoy who was miss using and threatening the people of the small city. After he establish his rule in Nice, he started to gain the reputation as the loyal and just prince of Nice ( **AN:** apparently during this time there was no such thing as king in Italy or the Holy Roman Empire just an emperor and many princes of various state). When he established that, he created the Council of Unity. A combination of former Assassin and Templar.

One would be confused and slightly terrified when one was talking about rivals that hate each other's got being in the same place, but it wasn't to be. When Naruto set up this Council, he had gained quite a bit of allies in the Templar Order who were also part of his spy network. These men and women were the more liberal of the Order. They did not murder or killed any Assassin that they meet in the street or were trigger happy like Cesare Borgia, though they were weary to Assassins in general though. Now the council by itself was filled by ten total members with five of each side of the coin with him as the leader of said Council.

The council's purpose was to first of all to balance and stop Assassin and Templar mass attacks against each other. As much as the Assassin Brotherhood thinks themselves as the good guys, they still killed men that were innocent of any schemes that the Templars used to fight against them.

"Hmmm. Do you really need to go?" said a soft and sleepy voice next to him in the bed.

Looking over to said sleeping beauty. Naruto couldn't help, but smile. Right next to him was the bastard daughter of Rodrigo Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia, who at this current time was naked with only a thin layer of sheets covering her up.

"Yes, dear, I have too."

"I am sure; they could handle what is supposed to be needed without your help Naruto. After all you are the big bad prince of this city." Lucrezia sultrily said.

"Hmmm, as tempting as I want to use my rule to do that, I can't my princess," Naruto said which earned a small blush and a smile from the woman. She was happy that she was called a princess after all a bastard daughter wasn't usually called that in public or in private especially not from her family. They always called her less than modest names and other nobles usually call her a slut behind her father's and brother's back.

"Why don't you just send one of your clones to meet with them?" Lucrezia asked with a smile and Naruto gave a contemplative look.

Now one would be asking "he can clone himself?" quite frankly yes he can with the power and help from a Piece of Eden.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It's been three years since Naruto left the Assassin Order and now he was hiding in one of his bases in the out skirts of Volterra, Tuscany a Italian state. He has been hiding from not only the Templar who heard one of their greatest enemies (even though they didn't know his face or name just his clothing style) was out in about and was not protected by the Brotherhood was to good to pass up. Not only that but he was hiding from his enemies within the Brotherhood itself. These men were the more radical of the Brotherhood they viewed that people that were not for them was against them even the innocent. They and the Templars were the one that was hunting him. Though he wasn't alone.

With him were about thirty Assassins who defected from the Brotherhood with him after the death and betrayal of the Brotherhood to their comrade. Though this was not all of the ones that left with him when he exiled himself from the Brotherhood. Twenty-five other members of the Brotherhood also left with him which he instructed to go to Nice to liberate the people there from the siege that the French were putting at the city and also get the Duke of Savoy to give the rule of the city to him.

While he knew that he should gather his men and try to stop the French who were supported by the French Templars to take over Italy, he still had to face against the Italian Templars especially the Borgia's who wanted his head.

As for now Naruto knew he had to take his time and build up his force to not only to defend himself, but to also defend the men who were with him now. Which is why he was here right now at the ruins underneath Volterra, a town as old as Rome itself and has catacombs that hid secrets that apparently the Templars wanted something here when his men told him that Cesare was personally overseeing this mission?

So disregarding his Assassin cloth, he changes it more of a mercenary or a sellsword as the northerners call them. His clothing had light-medium armor with chain mails and armor plating covered by black leather pieces. He added a dark brown cloak with his armor to conceal himself should a Templar see him. Though not that it mattered since he wasn't wearing the standard Assassin clothing or symbols that signify him as such.

Now deep inside the catacombs Naruto was exploring with a torch in one hand and a shield in the other. As much as he wanted to pull out a sword out it was impractical with how the place was more of a death trap rather than a tomb. He had pass by at least five poison arrow traps, three pot holes with spikes and a guillotine chamber just for him. So yeah, sword was impractical, hard and broad shield was much better protection. Though he was still armed with a small crossbow and short sword with his hidden blades.

"Hmmm. With all this traps, who ever hid something here must have been really important to create al this variety of traps that could kill a whole entire arm should they want to." Naruto commented dryly. It had been an hour since he was inside this catacombs and it was getting harder to get through.

Slowly, but surely and safely, Naruto was passing obstacles after obstacles. He was slightly happy that none of his men came with him. This would be a bad place to have a group of people especially if one of the men accidentally step on a trap.

Before long he was reaching to a wide cavern room in the catacombs. Here he saw multiple bodies of men that where already dead with a proper burial and men who looked like thieves dying a painful death with the amount of spears around their body.

Though at the center of all these bodies was a Podium and within it was a pair of gloves that shone through the dark. It was calling out to him in a sense. Naruto could feel it trying to connect to him and he tried to not follow through. Much to his shock, he could feel his body moving lowly like in a dance to the gloves. He looked at where his feet was touching and saw that there where letters in every brick that he step on. It was as if the glove was forcing him to step in these letters and not on anywhere else. Well at least that explain a bit of why there where dead people here. It was like if you step on the wrong tile you are dead.

Soon, he was facing the Podium and his arm was reaching out to the gloves and to his own shock and amazement the gloves jumped up! It actually jumps up and wraps itself around his hands molding it to form a perfect fit with his hands. It felt like the gloves where not even there at the first place.

Inspecting the gloves more Naruto saw that it was interlacing with lights and to his point of view crimson bronze. It was glowing and radiating heat that gave him a bit of comfort which confused him a bit.

"What are you?" Naruto asked quietly before the gloves dimmed a bit before it started to control his hands.

"Wait stop!" before Naruto actually knew what happened, his fingers went into a cross like symbol and he heard a puff.

Standing right next to him was a copy of himself!

"What the heck! What are you?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"I am you boss," clone said.

"Wha?"

"I am a clone of you boss, I don't know how, but when you make that cross symbol you create me. That is all I know about this object from what just happened right now with how I am created."

"Then how do you disappear!" Naruto said in slight panic. This wasn't his day.

To the clone and Naruto's shock and amazement, Naruto's hands were then formed into a fist and hit the clone hard.

I mean really hard.

PUFFF!

"ACK AHHHHH! THE PAIN" Naruto screamed while scrubbing his face. Yeah, this was definitely not his day.

"Wait why did I feel that?" asked a confused Naruto. Meanwhile the gloves in his hands were glowing red instead of the yellow glow it had before.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Getting out of his day dream Naruto answered, "Well for your information Lucrezia the Council will know if it's the real me after all." Then in a softer voice he said, "That and Ripa usually try to hit me just for her own sadistic pleasure."

Giggling Lucrezia then whispered sultrily, "Well at least it's not as hard as bad as I hit you back when we first met isn't Na-ru-to."

Naruto grinned at that.

* * *

 **Flashback after Glove incident**

After the whole gloves incident, Naruto was putting as much distance for himself with the Catacombs. Not because he was terrified on what else was in there, but because of the incoming Templar guards that were spotted in the area. Now though he was hiding from Templar patrols that were inside the town and were most likely the ones that would be locking down the whole town till Cesare arrive. Luckily he was able to escape on time without the guard knowing any better. And for some unknown reason people looked at him oddly with women more flirtatious than ever.

Riding a horse to get to the rest of his men, Naruto slashed the bridle of the horse increasing his speed. His men should have been ready and replace their clothes for travel in less obvious clothing. Before long he was arriving in the cave where he and his men had rested for the week and the most strategic place of the whole area considering the cave was on top of a large hill. Dismounting the horse, Naruto swiftly walked to his gathered men and spoke.

"Ripa are all the men ready?" Naruto asked to female red-head in the group who wore similar clothes as him, though a bit more feminine aspect.

"Yes, sir! Those bastards wouldn't catch us down! I even put explosives in the cave in case they try to search this area!" the red head said with enthusiasm.

Ripa Morino was a commander in the Assassin Brotherhood before she left with Naruto. The reason why she left was because she heard what happened to Marcus a friend of hers. She couldn't forget the cruelty of the Brotherhood with how poorly they handled the situation.

"Are the scouts backed from their patrol, Antonio?" Naruto asked while turning to a raven haired man with an eye patch.

"Ai, sir." the man said calmly.

Antonio Costa a Captain in the Florence's navy and former Assassin member. He was found and joined with Naruto a few weeks after the exile. Naruto had found the man in deep trouble with the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templars, thought this was all cases to anyone who leaves the Brotherhood or the Templar Order.

"Good, let's saddle up! Antonio you're taking your men to Pisa and get your boat sailing. Once you're at the sea I want you to support our men that we sent to defend Nice."

"Ai, sir! Alright men come with me!" Antonio ordered and with that ten Assassin members left the cave and got into their horses before bowing to their leader and leaving.

"Ripa, I want you to go to Naples and set up a branch there. In case if Nice fall, Naples would be our next place to settle."

"Yes, sir!" the woman said, before ordering her men to follow her.

"How about us, Sir?" asked one of his ten remaining men in the cave.

"You men would come with me and intercept the Borgia's."

"To kill them ser!" another man asked with giddy excitement.

"No!" the men deflated.

"We are trying to get into their ranks to find out what the Borgia's are looking for. Once we have their trust and hopefully a hire rank then we could strike them hard!" this got the men to brighten up their spirits.

With that Naruto left the cave and the rest of his men followed him through. Again riding back on the saddle. They headed northward to try to escape the Templars that were combing the hillside of Italy.

Before long they were inside a breech forest heading north to Milan and hopefully rondevu with the rest of Naruto's men.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream tore through the group. It was a woman and by the sound of it, it wasn't a pleasant scream, not at all.

"Sir?"

"We can't just leave, Rico." Naruto said to his second in command as off now.

"Sigh, alright sir. Alright men you heard the boss, come on we have a damsel to rescue and a damsel that the boss might fuck!" this resulted to laughter in the group and a scowl from Naruto himself.

"At least I get her while you don't get none yah virgin!" Naruto shouted which gained another round of laughter from the group with a grumbling Rico.

Slashing the bridle he and his men galloped on their horses to meet up with said damsel in distress. As they rode they heard the clashing of steel and men screaming in pain and anguish. They increased their speed as well, as the woman's voice got louder.

Before long the clashing of steel stopped and Naruto's men arrived at the battle sight if you call it that way anyways. Right in front of them was a massacre of Papal guards most of whom are dead and the other that were still alive where dying or getting tortured to death. Around them where at least twenty-five heavily armed bandits ready to kill. They were also fighting the remaining guards near a carriage just off the road.

"Well this is just our luck! We found Templar lap dogs being killed boys!" Rico said and grumbled.

"We couldn't just leave them here Rico," Naruto said. He then continued, "Alright round up and killed the bandits, boys!"

"Sir Yes sir!" the men shouted with Rico still grumbling though doing his part.

Naruto to the lead slashing from one man to another with his short swords and dagger. He was effective in these two weapons with each lash being short quick, but deep. All Assassin members were at least adequate using short weapons especially the hidden blade first used by Darius of Prussia.

Taking a bandit on the elbowed as the man that tried to stab him from the back before he slashed the bandit's throat which was the least protected area of their armor. He then flipped the dying bandit to a man charging with a spear which stabbed through the dying man and shocking the man that stab his ally. Naruto used this shock to throw a throwing knife at the man right at the head before he continued on fighting a man with a broadsword and an axe in one hand.

"Who the hell are you boy!" the man said gritting his teeth as Naruto held the man in a dreadlock of short sword and dagger vs. broadsword and axe.

"Me, I am your friendly neighborhood Robin." Naruto said cheekily and the man got angrier.

"Oh! I would kill you brat if it's the lasting I do!"

The man charged at Naruto forcing him back when the stronger man pushed with his bigger weapon. It was as if he was compensating for something. And when Naruto brought that up it brought another round of raged cries and clashing of steel.

"I'll kill you brat!"

"Hmmm. You need to have a better phrase, idiot," Naruto smirk cheekily.

"RAGH!" The man charge without case in the world, but was stop dead in his track when Naruto stop his blades just an inch of his face.

"Hmmm. You might want to hold on." Naruto said.

"Wha... OUFF"

Naruto delivered a powerful kick with his knees to the man's solar plexus, forcing the man to drop his weapon. Naruto then as quick as before spin hard and slashed the man's head off with his dagger slicing through his trout and the short sword slicing through his spine.

"That's what you get for trying to stop me!" Naruto said darkly, before he was brought out of his dark musing when he heard the cheers of his men. Looking at the jolly group of men Naruto noticed that some of the Papal guards were still alive and breathing.

"Men, get these people treated! Get spare bandages and hopefully we could save their lives before they go to other world." Naruto ordered.

"Sir yes sir!"

With that the men spread out and helped the Papal guard who were only following orders from a Templar hierarchy though Naruto was wondering why Templar guards were here at the first place. After all Rome was at the south of Milan and not north.

Reaching the carriage, Naruto and Rico stayed facing the down guard who breathing heavy and was being treated by one of Naruto's men.

"Why are you here, soldier?" Naruto asked sternly.

"AKH!" the man shouted in pain as his arm was readjusted by the healer. After catching his breath the man answered, "We are ordered to bring the new Pope daughter to Rome, but the lady asked us to meet up with his brother up at Volterra, Tuscany."

Naruto and Rico looked at each other, before Naruto asked, "The Pope has a daughter?"

The man nodded and coughed, "Yes, sir. I myself was confused to at first sir, but when I saw the gal I knew it was the Pope's daughter by how she acted sir."

Rico then asked, "Who is the new Pope anyways soldier?"

"Alexander VI, former Maestro Rodrigo Borgia sir." the man said and then coughed heavily.

Meanwhile Naruto and Rico were wide eyed. The Templar Grand Master was the new Pope! This was big news indeed.

"Alright, soldier eases up and let's gets your strength back. Rico could find a wagon that we could use to carry the wounded that are not fit to ride?"

"Sir, I can," Rico said, though his eyes were a bit daze.

"Good, while you do that, I will check this Pope's daughter's health." Naruto said with a smirk which earned a laugh from the medic next to the Papal guard who had a small smile.

Naruto then opened the carriage where he saw a fainted fair haired young woman. She was at least half a decade younger than him and maybe around twelve possibly thirteen. She had on a nice long red dress with golden strands going downward, the dress had frills that create a split from the waist down which showed a golden and crimson combination with its form. Overall the young woman was dressed like a noble and dressed for a show.

Now thinking properly the teen was slightly in a discomfort position. Being the gentleman that he was, Naruto thought of trying to put the teen in a more relaxing position, so without further ado, he moved his leg in between hers to shift her body to a more sitting position. By doing this, Naruto unknowingly woke up the girl and this resulted to another scream.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BRIGAND! MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!" the girl shouted and struggled as Naruto tried to hold her down.

"Whoa Signora, stop struggling and let me help you!" Naruto said as best as he could, but this girl was pretty strong now that he thought about it.

"NO! I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT BE 'HELP' AS YOU CALL IT FOR YOUR OWN SEXUAL PLEASURE!" the girl struggled more and saw the position that they were in.

"Look, I am just try to help you so stop str... AGH!" Naruto spoke in his struggle before he cup his hands over his junk.

The girl looked smugly at him and spoke, "THAT WHAY YOU GET YOU DISPICABLE BANDIT!"

"Signora Borgia!" a voice shouted from outside of the carriage. The girl looked at the door and stood one of her guards; the one that she thought that was dead already.

"Signore Geremia!" The girl shouted in shock. "I thought you have died!"

"No Signora Borgia, I was save by that man and his men," said Geremia with amusement while pointing at the downed Naruto who gave him the bird for being cock. Stupid cocky wounded soldier knew that he wouldn't hurt him since the guy was almost dead when he was rescued.

Naruto then looked through pained eyes to the teen in front of him who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, Signore."

"AGh! It hurts but just makes sure you don't touch me anywhere there soon, K." Naruto said in pain. Naruto then continue, "Oh and the names Naruto Namikaze."

"You have an odd name Signore," the girl said.

"It's the name I got and I am sticking to it," Naruto said calmly, not all bothered when people asked about his odd name.

"Hmmm. My name is Lucrezia Borgia. Nice to meet you Signore Naruto."

"Likewise as well Signora Lucrezia." Naruto said bowing to the girl.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Naruto after reminiscing how he and his lover met for the first time. He then got off the bed in which he was resting on and turned to Lucrezia.

"Come, Princess, let us meet with the Council and see what they have to say this time around." Naruto said stretching out his hand to the woman.

"Hmmm. What a gentleman." Lucrezia said before lifting the sheets with her and taking Naruto's hand and got ready for the day.

Naruto then looked out from their balcony window from their personal room and smiled.

"Look out world, you will need it!"

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **I am basing the Brotherhoods trial with what happen with Perotto Calderon and his connection with the Borgia and how he was killed by his brothers for not only protecting a child, but also the dark side of the Brotherhood.**

 **Also the Council that Naruto is talking about came from the idea of Assassin Creed Unity. The idea of Assassins and Templar combining to have better relationship. This is my what if the Assassin Brotherhood members were allying and friendly to the more Liberal Templar who were not forceful to make mankind there slaves. This was another Reason why I called it a Union.**

 **Next are the India Jones Letters. Heck Yeah!**

 **So yeah I am trying this Naruto and Assassin Creed Crossover. There has been quite a few and I got inspired to write one. I also think that the original series of Assassin Creed were the best, where guns were limited and not whole brigades have them.**

 **So yeah. Comment, like, whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup...**

 **Yeah so I wrote another chapter for this story...**

 **Anyways, I am back (not really), but this was the only story that I have manage to complete. I barely have time to write even right now considering that I am skipping my homework which is due next week, but meh. I couldn't focus on my work so, I started to go back to writing because quiet frankly Biology and Genetics is intense and really makes you queasy especially when talking about genetic disorder or the effects of making wrong decisions that will make your life a living hell!**

 **But anyways, here is the next chapter of the Naruto and Assassin's Creed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed whatsoever.**

* * *

 **1499 Nice, France**

The city of Nice was a largely commercial port city. The city was bustling with life and its streets pack with merchants vendors, monks, and people of various occupation all working. The city has grown under it's new ruler after the short war between the French, Duchy of Savoy and the the people of Nice under the Council of Unity. The people saw their city grew from a large port town to a growing minor city where streets and roads were expanded to bring more goods and increasing trade with other lands outside the city limits. The people also gained much needed land for farming which resulted to more food and more people in rural areas to not only decrease population density of the city, but also profit the people and their livelihood so no one was cramp in small houses.

Not only was commerce growing, but the families and their relationship with each other. The people of Nice had elected their leaders for their daily problems with the just rule that was installed for the people. In addition to the rules that were established, the people also benefited from the creation of public schools. The prince of Nice used his power to create the schools using the people's taxes and the charities in the city. He allowed the monks, clergy, and nuns to teach children and teens how to read, write, and calculate. To the older and more strong men he put them to work by either giving them land as workers for farmers or work for the defense of Nice from the French Brigands and the Duchy of Savoy who were still angry from the liberation of Nice away from their rule especially since the new prince of Nice had control of all the coastal areas of the Duchy of Savoy.

Speaking of the prince, Naruto was sitting in a horse shoe-like table looking at charts, graphs, maps, and paperwork in front of the Council of Unity. He was eyeing everything from the profit of the city to the enemies at his door step. Meanwhile the Councilors looked at him with interest and worry.

As for the Councilors themselves from the left of Naruto sat Ripa Morino, the head of the spy-network inside Unity. Next was Antonio Costa the Admiral of Nice's Navy. Then came Ingrid Romano, the head of the courtesans guild inside the city. After her was Giuseppe Rossi, the head of the farmers comity outside of Nice. The last was Francesco Giordano, head of the civilian leaders for public safety (Police force). These men and women were dressed differently from each other with Ripa, Antonio, and Francesco wearing armor all which where light armor that Assassin Members used. While Ingrid wore a courtesan dressed that revealed much and Guiusepee wore a slightly simpler noble clothing that fit as a feudal lord in Middle Aged Europe. All of these men and women were former Assassin members, who saw the order becoming corrupt.

Meanwhile to Naruto's right was Geremia De Luca, the former Papal guard now head of Nice's military. Next was Isabella Pulvarine the head of the nunnery of Nice. After her was Christino Gallo, the head of the merchant and trade guilds around the city. Then sat Maria Gaetana Valentino, the representative of the noble community in and around Nice. Lastly was Juan Vito Costello, the head of the military academy in Nice. All the men and women in this group had a sense of nobility and pride on what they took part in the city and its surrounding area. All these men and women were either former members of the Templar Order, or had association with them.

Naruto then looked up from his reading and studying to his council member and friends in the city.

"So is this true?"

"Yes sire," Ripa said in a serious voice.

"So the French and the Italian princes are declaring war on each other... again," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yes, sire. I am worried with what would lead to us sire, " Geremia said.

"Same here, I don't think my guilds or any of our buildings here at Nice would hold should war broke out," Christino said with Ingrid nodding to the merchant.

"I don't even think that I could recruit that much men should war break out Signore and I doubt the police force could help even with additional members," Juan said with the city-guard commissioner Francesco saying nothing that contradicts to the academy head.

"Hmm. Maybe." Naruto said. Naruto then continued, "As for now I want all of you to get ready. Hopefully the French wouldn't attack Nice, but if worst come to worst, I want our defense to be tip top shape and our troops ready to mobilize. Ripa I also want more info on enemy movement and rumors of their movement. Antonio make sure that the ships are in good shape with enough fire power to fight against a French armada and if possible add the cannons to the ships give it enough offensive capabilities. As for Francesco, Geremia, and Juan, I want the men to be ready for battle. Make sure that all the men are fully equip and have experiences in battle so send them out battling with the Brigands that comes from France and Savoy! "

"Yes Signore!" said the more militarize men and women in the group.

"Also tell the civilians especially the farmers to start storing up food for a long siege should it happen! I want it so that we would last years in a siege not in a few months."

"We will do as you as you say my prince," Giuseppe said with all the rest of the civilians in the group agreeing in the decision.

"Also Christino get all the blacksmiths to double time on their weapon production. I want them to create twenty swords every hour or five sets of armor every hour. Make sure that they are in good quality too, the lasting we need is poor weapons and armor that will kill our men. People who have families waiting for them." Naruto said in a firm voice.

"As you wish my liege," the merchant said.

"Good as for other problems, I will let my clone finish it." Naruto said smirking and the others in the group either laughing or groaned at the injustice of it all. The ones laughing were Ripa, Antonio, Geremai, Juan, and Francesco who knew what the prince was gonna do by himself with his lady friend. While the ones that were groaning were doing so because they were jealous with the fact that the prince always did this to slightly less important stuff.

Naruto then coughed loudly to get everyone's attention back to him

"In addition to this I will also be leaving so the clones are here to stay. I should be leaving by tonight." Naruto said.

"Sire, when are you going to inform them of your status?" Geremia asked.

"When the Borgia's actually send spies here and manage to get information." Naruto said cheekily. It was hard to get information inside Nice with Naruto putting three layers of espionage defense with Ripa being the first layer, then came the police, and last was his clones.

"Alright as for now this council is dismissed." Naruto ordered.

With that each and every council member left to their office and post to finish up their daily work while Naruto created three clones of himself to each work in different piles of paper work. The first clone for civilian matters, the next for military matters, and the last for the covert world of Assassin and Templars.

Ever since he found the secret of the clones using the gloves, Naruto has been spamming clone after clone in his spy-network, rebuilding Nice, and other activities for the order such as gaining money and so on. Everything that happened at Nice was resulted from Naruto's clones or Naruto himself. Especially with what happens at the bed room.

"Could we return to bed now?" Lucrezia's voice echoed to him.

"Yes, let's," Naruto said with a smirk before carrying the woman bridal style and getting his clones to sigh at his boss antics with one of the girls.

* * *

 **Night**

After a long day of "work" in the castle top on inside the city of Nice, Naruto was saddling up his ride south to return Lucrezia back to meet with her father and brother at Rome. This was after all a "trip" that Lucrezia wanted to do every few months just herself, her "body guard" and his men.

Naruto saw his second in command going with him to Rome.

"Ah! Rico how was your week!" Naruto joyously said.

"The most fun I have in a long time." Rico said.

"No he was rutting like bunnies with some of my courtesans back at brothel." Ingrid said who was passing by and noticed the handsome brown haired man. The same man that she saw leave her establishment moments ago.

"Ah. I see. Well do you need anything, Ingrid?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much sir, but Signora Borgia just asked me to inform you that she will be taking a few of the courtesans with her as her servants."

"I see. So you need payment?"

"No. Like I said I was just informing you in case you notice a few addition to your group."

Naruto nodded at the statement.

"Alright if that is all," Naruto said while Ingrid left just as quickly as she arrived with her hips moving seductively that gained Rico's eyes.

"You know you could have her," Naruto said with a smirk.

"I don't want to be her lap dog," Rico countered with a small glare.

"Hmm. We' ll see about that once you hook up, ne?"

Grunting the brown haired man also saddled up his own horse with twenty other men who were part of the Papal guard.

All the men, including Naruto wore heavy black steel armor. Their chest plate had a red lion in a white background. Their shoulder guards and arm guards were tightly secured with the leather and pieces of metal fitting perfectly. Their leather pants help cushion falls and gave protection from any hits. In addition to that their leather and steel toed combat boots allowed protection and attack capabilities. Lastly their iron conquistador style helmet with the red Mohawk attachment and face mask allowed them to look better and well armored. In short they were like a more sophisticated form of knights even though they were just guards.

"Alright men get ready, once the Signora's carriage arrive we will depart to Rome!" Naruto said in an orderly voice with his helmet still strapped around his saddle.

"YAH!" the men shouted in agreement.

"Huh? The men are more excited than ever." Naruto spoke to Rico.

"That might be since they have finally receive a nice good long rest from their hard work at Rome Sir and are thirsting for battle," Rico commented back with his helmet on.

"Hmm."

Before long the carriage arrived with Lucrezia giving Naruto a kiss before she went back inside her carriage. Meanwhile his men were hooting and laughing jubilantly at their leader and prince smiling like a fool.

Still smiling Naruto reflected on the days that led to he and his men to "officially" meet the Borgia family and how it lead to his position now.

* * *

 **Flashback**

After the "incident" in the carriage and laughter from the men especially Rico in Naruto's predicament, Naruto and Lucrezia both agreed that going to his brother right now would lead to her death and the rest of her men who were still alive, but wounded. Though Lucrezia was reluctant to go even with Naruto the one that rescued her in the first place.

Now they were on the road again after three days of travel from the forest of Milan to the open road to Rome. To Naruto and his men, this trek was a delay to ally with the rest of his troops against the Duchy of Savoy and the invasion of France. Though for now they should agree to meet and possibly kill Rodrigo Borgia once and for all.

"So, Signore Naruto how long have you been a mercenary?" the wounded Geremia asked with a less heavy breath than rest of his men who were at a cart with him which was now only a hand full all were wounded like him.

"I have been a mercenary for three years now." Naruto said riding next to the cart that Rico brought a few days ago.

"Oh! I see you are quite young so how come you are taking the life of a mercenary?"

"This was how I was raised," Naruto said truthfully after all the Assassin Brotherhood did train and most of them were former mercenary, sell-swords, thief, ex. Men and women who lived the hard life before finding a meaning to life.

"I see." the older man said.

"How about you sir, how did you become a member of the Papal Guard." Naruto asked.

"I became a guard through my connection with Pope Innocent VIII."

"Oh, and how did come to be."

"I save his grandson, Giovanni di Lorenzo de' Medici, from drowning at the Tiber river at Rome. The pope awarded me to be part of his guard when I was barely a young cadet in Rome's army. I said yes when I was given the chance." The man said.

Chuckling, Naruto said, "The Medici's have a strange way of always drowning near a water place don't they." The man also nodded and chuckled himself considering that he also heard of what happened to Lorenzo de' Medici when he was younger as well.

"Ai, that family does have that many connection water doesn't it, Signore?."

"I whole heartily agree with you," Naruto said with a smile. As he was smiling, Naruto noticed that they were finally reaching to the outer walls at the norther portion of Rome.

"Alright men, let's get this over with and rest for ourselves as well!" Naruto shouted and the rest of his men cheered while the wounded Papal guards were smiling to finally be home from their defeat.

Meanwhile Lucrezia who still at her carriage was secretly looking outside at her savior and was quite happy about what she saw. She saw him as a man that had loyal men that were willing to die for him and he himself was more admirable than her brother. At first she saw her brother, Cesare, as the young and handsome prince of the stories that her mother had told her when she was young. Cesare was young, active, ambitious, and most of all powerful that got her to like him more than a sister might want to feel to a relative. That was why she wanted to meet Cesare at the first place.

Now though her perspective of things change a bit. This man, a mercenary, had rescue her and treated her a nobility that even the guards that guarded her thought of her as something lower. It was to his eye, she wasn't the bastard daughter of the Pope, but a person that deserve his or her rights. He was a man that should be looked closely, she licked her lips, especially how handsome he was with that vibrant golden hair. Hair that was spiky and almost awe inspiring that brought her attention to him.

Speaking up, Lucrezia spoke, over, "Signore Naruto!"

Naruto who was passing by the carriage took that as his cue to inform the Pope's daughter.

"Yes, Signora? We are just arriving in Rome and we should be at Vatican district any minute now." Naruto said while riding next to the carriage.

"That you have my thanks, and I will see to it that my father will repay this debt." Lucrezia said with a smile. She then continue, "I am sorry again for that accident when me first met, Signore."

"Think nothing of it, Signora Borgia. Though I would recommend to listen to my advice next time to stop shall we." Naruto said with a wince.

Giggling the woman nodded at the man.

Before long, the group were reaching their destination outside the walls of Rome. Once reaching the walls, the Militia guards and their captain who were monitoring the wall noticed their approached and with them were wounded Papal Guards. This lead to the men at the wall to start scrambling when they came near the gate. The locked steel gate was the only thing that separated Naruto's men with the guards.

"OI! Who goes there?" shouted the captain of the guards.

Naruto who was leading the group shouted back, "We are friends of the 'Pope!' We are just bringing this men back from their journey!"

The guard captain still suspicious stated, "Who is in command of the Papal Guards that are with you? We don't trust mercenaries!"

Geremia who was able to stand, manage to shout back, "I am Geremia De Luca captain of the Papal guard at the Vatican. I was ordered by the Pope to get her daughter from Milan!"

The guard captain widened his eyes. Not about the Pope having a daughter, since that was always an occurrence, but by the fact that Geremia De Luca was with in their rank. The guards knew who Geremia De Luca was and what he signified. He was the man that most of the guards wanted to be, a man that came from a peasant background that earned power and nobility through his service to Pope Innocent VIII. It was also well known that he was a man that had chivalry and honor to the men that were with him and he trained them the to be their best. Though to see him and his defeated and saved by these mercinaries were astounding by itself.

"Oh, sorry Segnore Geremia, we will open the gates immediately!" the guard said, before shouting to his men to open the gate. His men complied to their captain's request and opened the steel caged gate for the group to enter.

Naruto seeing that they were at Rome already, turned to Geremia.

"Seeing that we are at Rome already, I think that I should let you and your men handle the things with the Pope." Naruto said which he receive a nod from the elder man. But before he could leave though, he was stop by Lucrezia's voice.

"Oh, come now Signore Naruto. I know you and your men are tired by this journey, why don't you stay at my father's barracks?" Lucrezia said with a bit of force.

"No, it isn't necessary Signora. We will just le..."

"I insist." Lucrezia forceful this time and daring him to try to back off. Naruto peered to her eyes and saw a fierce look that could make a giant cower in fear.

"Yes, Signora." Naruto relented.

"Good!" she said happily.

Naruto who saw this was thinking how this chick was crazy. She had the weirdest Bipolar moment that he ever saw with one moment she would be mad and cranky then the next she would be happy like nothing happened.

"Hopefully she wouldn't be like this the whole time." Naruto said quietly though he froze when he heard the young woman's voice.

"What was that Signore?"

"Nothing Signora."

"Good."

Naruto following like an obedient dog followed with his men who were snickering at their leader's predicament. Though if one looked at them carefully, they would see that their shoulders were tense and were like lions about to pounce at any moment.

After a short travel through the old Roman district, the group had finally arrive at the door step of Castel Sant'Angelo, the Sant'Angelo bridge. The bridge that connected the Vatican to Rome. Crossing over it they were greeted by none other than the Pope himself, Roderic Llançol i de Borja, or Rodrigo Borgia in short.

Naruto in a swift and obscure manner he ordered his men to stay calm and not do anything stupid. This signal was in short him showing his right hand raising it to halt the group though it was a sign of also halting any attempts on the man's life as of yet.

Once fully stop the Pope and his Papal guard went to greet the newcomers and the Pope's daughter, who once saw her father and escaped her carriage to greet him

"Father!" Lucrezia cried out.

"Lucrezia my daughter, how have you been, child?" Rodrigo asked in a calm manner.

"I am well father, though it was thanks to these men that I am safe and sound. I would like you to meet their leader, Signore Naruto Namikaze." Lucrezia said while saving her hands to blond rider who was helping the wounded Papal guards out of the art.

"Ah! I see. Then should give him my gratitude then." Rodrigo said and from there walk to the carriage to the remaining Papal guards with his own escorting him.

Naruto who was helping the last guard down the cart, didn't saw the Redrigo walking to him since his back was turned though, the guard that he was helping stiffened before bowing. Turning around, Naruto came face to face to the man that the Assassin Brotherhood was trying to kill, the elusive Rodrigo Borgia.

The man was quite short compared to Naruto who was five feet, nine inches high. Meanwhile Rodrigo Borgia was at the height of five feet, three inches high. The man was also wearing the Pope's robe which consist of a white robe that was held together by a sash, a golden and red cloak that most Pope's during this time wore and a red kippah that covered his bold head. Over all the man fit the description of the Assassin's most wanted enemy.

"So, you are the young man that save my daughter's life, are you not Signore?"

"Aye, your excellency." Naruto said with a bow.

"Hmm. You have ethics to for a mercenary," the Pope said.

"It helps that you have intimidating guards with you your excellency" Naruto said with a bit of humor.

Rodrigo stared at the man for quite a while, before he laughed. He laughed for a good few minutes before he started to calm down.

"Hahaha! Boy you have guts and determination to talk to me like that! You remind me of myself, boy! An ambitious young man who looks for glory through God of course." the man said. He then continued, "Now then what do you in turn want for this service that you done to my daughter? Do you want a glorious coronation to signify your chivalry, wealth, power, you name it son, and it would be given."

Naruto thought about it, but felt like this might get out of hand if he didn't leave. He might be force to take action that he didn't want and quite frankly meeting the Borgia's wasn't his intention at the first place considering the fact that he didn't even have a stable base as of yet.

"Thank you for the offer your excellency, but I would like to just be left of my own accord and that I wish you and your family's safety." Naruto said sincerely. Sure he might despise the man, but some of his family member were innocent like the man's own daughter. Though Naruto prayed that she wouldn't have to experience the cruelty of the Templars and their deeds against the people.

Meanwhile, Rodrigo Borgio the Grand Master of the Templar Order and the most serious man anyone could know was took quite a surprise. This boy had rejected any fame, power, wealth, and anything that a boy or young man his age would like. And he bloody refused it!

"We'll if you say so boy." Rodrigo said, but he was cut of when his daughter spoke.

"Father why don't you make him an honorary Papal Guard." Lucrezia said of offhandedly.

Rodrigo then turned to his daughter and rose an eyebrow as if asking her to explain herself on this topic.

"Oh, and why should I put him to be part of the Papal Guard?" the head of the Borgia family asked.

"He has great skill father. Skill that you might use later on. His battle prowess with his men are top notched that it is above the standards of the regular Papal guard!" Lucrezia argued.

"I have to agree with your daughter your excellency. The man has shown great prowess that even myself in my prime didn't have that quite of a good skill. And look at him he is young, and willing to fight. Why don't you let him fight?" Geremia put it his own points.

Meanwhile Naruto was stating the same thing on his head, 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I will be to close to the Borgia's and if they find out that I am a former Assas... Shit! Shit! Shit!' His men also had the same thought though a bit more vulgar than what the blond was thinking about.

On the other hand Rodrigo was contemplating on the information that he was given. He could get this man to work for him, but at the same time it would change his plans a bit. Also given the fact that the man himself was a mystery it was hard to trust him especially a mercenary at that. After a few minutes he made a decision.

"Signore Namikaze?" Rodrigo said his last name though he had a hard time saying it.

"Yes, your excellency."

"Would you agree to be part of the Papal Guard?"

"To be honest with you your excellency, I would, but I still have duties to perform and things to do before I could answer your question."

"It is fine, then. I will wait for your answer after you finish your business. But this offer is still applicable after you have done this 'job' of yours." Rodrigo said.

"That is all I need your excellency." Naruto said, before he and his men went back on their horses and started to back track to the way they came.

While they were back tracking a pair of green eyes of blonde hair woman look at her retreating savior. Eyes that saw with hope and possibly love?

* * *

 **Flashback end**

And he did return back to Rome and took the title as a Papal Guard. He and his men were now official members of the Papal Guard and their usual job was to escort Lucrezia to all the places that she desire. Though Naruto could argue that her most favorite place to be right under him every night. Shaking the reminisce feeling, Naruto turned to his men.

"Alright men, let's get this carriage on a move! I want this convoy to arrive in three days and no less got it!" Naruto shouted to the men with him.

"YES SIR!" the men shouted back.

"Good then let's go!"

* * *

 **So what do you guy's think? And anything below this is authors note...**

 **Alright, remember France was one of the most liberal countries of Europe from 1600 to 1800 with Britain so I just put hey why not start with Nice as a Liberal city. England during this time was still predominantly monarchic, though this change during the Glorious Revolution in 1688.**

 **Also another thing that I should point out is that Perotto Calderon affair didn't happen here. So yeah! A big no on that. Another thing is that Naruto would have a harem.**

 **Yes, he would have a harem, though small like three or four. Give or take.**

 **As for the M rated stuff, well it wouldn't be up till later in the story and if whether or not I will continue this or not.**


End file.
